regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rookies
Rookies is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Unleashed. Synopsis Alone on a distant outpost, Bullet Points Spider-Man and Superior Spider-Man must inspire the rookie Web Warriors to believe in themselves. Transcript *(This episode begins with Mordecai, Dan Zembrovki, Randy Cunningham, Rigby, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman and Amanda Highborn are video chatting with Mr. Maellard) *'Mordecai': Hey, Mr. Maellard, you got yourself a video chat? *'Mr. Maellard': (On Computer) Yes. I am, Mordecai. *'Rigby': So, why did you video chat us for? *'Mr. Maellard': (On Computer) Well, today is my birthday. So everyone at the park got me all the gifts for me. *'Dan Zembrovski': Don't worry, Mr. Maellard. We shipped a birthday present for you on your birthday. *'Mr. Maellard': (On Computer) Really? *'Troll Moko': Yeah. It's a present from us. It's all yours. *(Mr. Maellard opens a present it is revealed to be a Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver) *'Mr. Maellard': (On Computer) What is it? *'Amanda Highborn': A Lightsaber and a Sonic Screwdriver. These are your new weapons. *'Mr. Maellard': (On Computer) Thank you. Why? *'Randy Cunningham': To become a next generation of the Jedi. Just like your old friend, Yoda. *'Mr. Maellard': (On Computer) I will, guys. Well, gotta go. I have more presents to wrap on my birthday. *(Mr. Maellard calls off) *'Howard Weinerman': Good luck, Mr. Maellard. You gonna need it. *(Spider-Man, Nova, Power Man, Iron Fist and White Tiger arrives) *'Spider-Man': Come on, guys. Iron Man needs us. *'Mordecai': Right, Spidey. *(At Web Warriors' base) *'Stealth Spider-Man': This is the deck officer checking in. Nothing going on. As usual. *'Spider-Man 2099': Yes! Who's next? Spider-Man Noir? *'Spider-Man Noir': Shouldn't you watching your scopes, Spider-Man 2099? *'Spider-Man 2099': Let's take a look. Well, you know? All clear. Just like the last thousand times I looked at it. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Personally, I like that it's so quiet out here. I can catch up on the rig manuals. *'Spider-Man 2099': Sensational Spider-Man, what is wrong with you? We should be out on the front lines, blasting droids. *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider': Leave him alone. They kept him in his girl's chart too long. *'Spider-Man 2099': Yeah. You may not realize it yet, Spider-Man Noir, but you landed on the most boring post in the Outerrim. *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': And one of the most important. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man': Attention! Sergeant on deck! *'Civil War Iron Spider': At ease! Even though you're all new here, I shouldn't have to remind you that this quadrant is key to the Outerrim. If the droids get past this station, they can surprise-attack the facilities where we were born on our home world of Kamino. There are some officers on the way, so I want everything squared away for inspection. Understood? *'Web Warriors': Sir, yes, sir! *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': Incoming transmission from Bullet Points Spider-Man. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man (Hologram)': Heroes. *'Captain America': Bullet Points Spider-Man. How goes the inspections? *'Bullet Points Spider-Man (Hologram)': The tracking station in Pastil is fully operational. Superior Spider-Man and I are proceeding to the system. *'Captain America': Good. Report back once you've arrived. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man (Hologram)': Copy that. Bullet Points Spider-Man out. (Calls off) *'Captain America': Good man, that Bullet Points Spider-Man. *'Stealth Spider-Man': Sir, incoming meteor shower. *'Civil War Iron Spider': Raise the shield. *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider': You wanted excitement, Spider-Man 2099. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Right. Meteor shower. *'Cosmic Spider-Man': What the-- *'Spider-Soldier 1': Get these doors open. *'Spider-Soldiers': Roger, roger. *'Civil War Spider-Man': Stealth Spider-Man, report in. Stealth Spider-Man, do you copy? *'Kaine Parker/Scarlet Spider': Interference from the meteors? *'Spider-Man 2099': I don't see him down there, sarge. You two, go find him. *'Spider-Man 2211': Spider-Soldiers! *'Civil War Spider-Man': Sound the alarm! *'Spider-Mn 2099': They've disabled the beacon. *'Civil War Spider-Man': Get a message to the fleet! We have to warn-- *'Spider-Man 2099': Sarge! *'Sensational Spider-Man': That should slow those buckets down. *'Spider-Man 2099': This way. Hurry! *'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider': No, we can-- *'Spider-Man 2099': There's too many. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Web Warriors, this is Bullet Points Spider-Man Do you copy? Web Warriors, please respond. *'Spider Soldier': Open, open Open comlink channel. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Web Warriors, come in. Web Warriors, come in. *'Civil War Spider-Man': Sorry, Bullet Points Spider-Man. We're, experiencing technical difficulties. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': This is the inspection team. *'Civil War Spider-Man': Inspection? Negative, negative. We, do not require an inspection. Everything is fine here. Thank you. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': We'll be the judge of that. Prepare for our arrival. *'Civil War Spider-Man': Roger, roger. *'Superior Spider-Man': Something's not right here. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Well, good luck. I'm putting you in charge of this one. *'Spider-Man Noir': What do we do without the sarge? *'Stealth Spider-Man': The reg manual says the next-- *'Spider-Man 2099': Wait. Wait. Did you hear that? *'Sensational Spider-Man': Yeah, what is that? It doesn't sound like Spider-Soldiers. *'Spider-Man 2099': Don't forget about those giant eels. *'Spider-Man Noir': I've never seen-- What the hell was that? *'Stealth Spider-Man': That was an eel. Now, that's why we have the regulation not to go outside. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Let's move before it comes back. Look! It's Bullet Points Spider-Man. It's the inspection team. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': This is not good. I don't see the deck officer anywhere. *'Superior Spider-Man': These boys are sloppy. There should always be an officer on duty. *'Sensational Spider-Man': We have to warn them. Get on the comlink. *'Superior Spider-Man': I have a bad feeling about this. *'Civil War Iron Spider': Welcome, Bullet Points Spider-Man. As you can see, the outpost is operating at peak efficiency. Thank you for visiting, and have a safe trip back. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': We need to inspect the base just the same. *'Civil War Iron Spider': There is no need. Everything is fine and fully operational. *'Stealth Spider-Man': It's no good. Their comlinks are on a different scramble set. *'Spider-Man 2099': I'll signal them with this flare. *'Superior Spider-Man': Take us to the Sergeant in command. *'Civil War Iron Spider': Roger, roger. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': A attack flare? Superior Spider-Man! What the heck are you doing? *'Superior Spider-Man': Relax. Just as I thought. Looks like one of those new spider soldiers. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': That flare must have come from the survivors. *'Superior Spider-Man': Ambush! We're cut off. Off the platform! *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Copy that. *'Spider-Soldier': No sign of them. They must have been pulverized. Resume defensive posts. *'Superior Spider-Man': Well, that sure complicates things, Bullet Points Spider-Man. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': They helped. *'Superior Spider-Man': Hands above your head. Take your sun bonnets off. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Sir? *'Superior Spider-Man': Take 'em off! Now! *'Sensational Spider-Man': Nice shot. *'Superior Spider-Man': The name's Superior Spider-Man. But you'll call me sir. *'Web Warriors': Sir, yes, sir! *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': I'm Bullet Points Spider-Man, your new boss. *'Spider-Man Noir': I'm Spider-Man Noir. *'Spider-Man 2099': I'm Spider-Man 2099. This is Sensational Spider-Man. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Where's your Sergeant? *'Sensational Spider-Man': Dead, sir. We're all that's left. *'Superior Spider-Man': Looks like we got ourselves a batch of shinies, Commander. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Shinies, sir? *'Superior Spider-Man': That's right. Your armor, it's shiny and new, just like you. *'Stealth Spider-Man': Sir, me and my batchers are trained and ready. We'll take back our post, shiny or not. *'Superior Spider-Man': There's hope for you yet, rookie. *'Mordecai': Bullet Points Spider-Man, do you copy? Superior Spider-Man, please respond. *'Rigby': They should have checked in station hours ago. It appears your captain follows orders as well as you do. *'Spider-Man': Perhaps Bullet Points Spider-Man is boring Superior Spider-Man with standard procedures and protocol. *'Power Man': We need to work on our own boring procedures and figure out. *'Mordecai': Right. Let me know if you hear from Superior Spider-Man. *'Superior Spider-Man': Look sharp, rookies. As long as those tweezers occupy this post at risk.. *'Stealth Spider-Man': But there's so many of them. *'Superior Spider-Man': Doesn't matter, kid. We have to retake this base, so we will retake this base. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': How do you propose we get through those blast doors, Superior Spider-Man, old boy? *'Superior Spider-Man': I have a few ideas. *'Spider Soldier': What is that? Unit 2-6, is that you? *'Superior Spider-Man': Roger, roger. *'Spider Soldier': You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator? *'Superior Spider-Man': Roger, roger. *'Spider-Soldier': Take off your mask. Let me see your face. *'Superior Spider-Man': Roger, roger. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': This is never gonna work. *'Spider Soldier': Web Warriors! *'Superior Spider-Man': Roger, roger. Right. Let's move. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Permission to take point, sir? *'Superior Spider-Man': I'm always first, kid. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Spider-Man Noir! *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': He's okay. Focus on the battle. *'Sensational Spider-Man': I got one! *'Stealth Spider-Man': Sorry, Sensational Spider-Man. I jumped that one. *'Sensational Spider-Man': Like hell you did. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Get to the window. It looks like we have more visitors. *'Sensational Spider-Man': It looks like a fleet. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': That's why they commandeered the outpost. They're mounting a full-scale invasion. *'Superior Spider-Man': We have to warn command. *'Spider-Man 2099': Those spider-soldiers sabotaged our transmitter, and hard-wired the all-clear signal. It'll take time to repair. *'Superior Spider-Man': We don't have time. Look. *'Spider-Man Noir': We can't protect the outpost long against that army of spider-soldiers. *'Superior Spider-Man': Then we'll destroy the outpost instead. *'Spider-Man 2099': But, sir, our mission is to defend this facility at all costs. *'Superior Spider-Man': We have to warn the Avengers about the invasion. They'll take notice when the all-clear signal stops. *'Sensational Spider-Man': That's right. When they stop receiving our beacon, they'll get the message something's wrong. *'Superior Spider-Man': We'll need every thermal detonator in the inventory. *'Spider-Man Noir': It'll take more than a few detonators to destroy this outpost. *'Sensational Spider-Man': We can use the LT. This moon freezes for over half the year. We use Liquid Tibanna as fuel to heat the base. *'Spider-Man Noir': Liquid Tibanna: highly explosive. *'Superior Spider-Man': Good. Bring the tanks here and prime the detonators. All right, listen up. There's only one target of interest in this sector: Base. It's the closest thing we Web-Warriors have to a home. Today we fight for. Today we fight for all our brothers back home. Understood? *'Web Warriors': Sir, yes, sir! *'Spider-Man 2099': I think we can even the odds a bit, Commander, especially since they don't know we're here. This one here is mine. Big gun doesn't make a big man. *'Spider Soldier': Reinforcements reporting. Open up. *'Spider-Man 2099': Didn't say please. *'Spider Soldier': Web Warriors! Get 'em! *'Spider-Man 2099': We could use a hero about now. *'Falcon': Superior Spider-Man, come in. Bullet Points Spider-Man, are you there? Guys, there's still no response. *'Ant-Man': How about the all-clear signal? Is the base still transmitting? *'Hawkeye': Yes, sir. *'Wasp': If something were wrong, Bullet Points Spider-Man would contact us. *'Bullet Points Spider-Man': Fall back to the op center. Move! Superior Spider-Man, time's wasting. *'Superior Spider-Man': Almost ready. The handset isn't linked up with the detonator. Spider-Man 2099. *'Spider-Man 2099': Yes, sir. *'Superior Spider-Man': This detonator isn't working. *'Spider-Man 2099': I'll take care of it. It'll be fixed in no time. You guys get out of here. *'Superior Spider-Man': Just make it fast. Those soldiers are getting close. *'Spider-Man 2099': There. That should fix it. This isn't good. There's got to be another way. *'Spider Soldier': The base is ours again, sir. The Web Warriors are fleeing. *'Spider Soldier Commander': Cowards. Secure the area. *'Superior Spider-Man': Spider-Man 2099, hit the detonators. *'Spider-Man 2099': I'm on it, sir. *(Spider-Man 2099 press a button and base explodes) *'Hawkeye': The all-clear signal has been disabled? *'Falcon': Sound the invasion alarm. Let's get the fleet under way. *'Spider-Man Noir': We've got those tinnies on the run. Thanks to Spider-Man 2099. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Iron Man': On behalf of the Web Warriors, we thank you for your valiant service, and we honor your comrade's sacrifice. *'Captain America': Your new unit is lucky to have you. I'd be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere. *'Superior Spider-Man': Congratulations. You're not shinies anymore. You showed me something today. You're exactly the kind of men I need. *'Sensational Spider-Man, Spider-Man Noir and Spider-Man 2099': Sir, yes, sir! *'of Rookies' Gallery DSCF1621.jpg|Mr. Maellard's Lightsaber Costom sonic screwdriver16 by elkaddalek-d64q6il.jpg|Mr. Maellard's Sonic Screwdriver Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited